Don't go knocking on my door!
by MistressFireAngel
Summary: Sequel to stronger (it may not be as good but i tried i really did) relena tells heero it's over once and for all R+R (all reviews are welcome please R+R


Don't go Knocking on my door

Relena had walked out the door and out of Heero's life and right into her 

new

lover's arms. She knew he would treat her the right way, the way a she was

suppose to be treated and he would love her. She finally have her chance to 

be happy. There was a gentle stirring of sir around her. `Duo_' Smiling, she 

felt strong arms encircling her waist, pulling her against the solid wall of 

his chest; his chin brushed the top of her head.

"Lena I am so proud of you" Duo embraced her in a fierce hug, crushing her 

body to his and

placing a tender kiss on her fore head.

"Duo, my darling, promise me...promise me you won't do what he did?" she 

looked into his

violet eyes, eyes the seemed to see into her very soul.

Duo smiled down at his love. "Never, I have waited three long years to be 

with you" Throwing her arms around Duo's neck, lifting her face and 

fastening her mouth to his. The world drifted away, there was only Duo and 

Relena, sighing she melted into

his warmth.

~1 week later~

"Hey Lena are you almost done unpacking yet?" Duo called down the hall of

their new apartment. Relena had thought it would be best to change her 

address

and live with Duo so Heero couldn't bother her any more.

"No of course not! God knows there is only one of me and 12 of these damned 

boxes!"

she called back to Duo. The door bell rang, echoing throughout the empty 

halls of the

apartment. Relena ran down the stairs nearly tripping over a box when Duo

caught her. "Where's the fire Lena? Watch where you run before you break 

your

neck", He chuckled and released her. She smiled "Sorry I just can't wait to

show of my apartment to Quatre and Trowa. I invited them to come and scope 

it

out". Relena opened the door and her jaw dropped. There stood Heero, who 

looked

as though some one had beaten the hell out of him. His eyes were blood shot

with black rings under them, his hair was un-kept, hanging limply around his 

face,

his face_the only thing that remotely resembled the old Heero Yuy held no 

emotion, his eyes seemed flat and dead, not daring to betray a single 

emotion or thought. He truly was the perfect

soldier. They stood there for some time; finally Duo came over to see what 

was

taking her so long and when he and Heero locked eyes it was like a war 

waiting to

break out.

"You! What the hell are you doing here!?!?" Heero gave a death glare

"I might ask you the same question Maxwell", Heero turned to Relena.

"We need to talk about last week Relena" Heero said tonelessly.

Relena's eyes

narrowed "There is nothing to talk about Heero, so just turn around and 

leave.

I don't ever want to see your face around here again!" She purposely put her

hand in Duo's

"We are through and there is nothing you can do to win my love back. Good- 

bye

Heero." she shut the door in his face

Don't knock on my door

Don't knock on my door

Time is up

No more cheat n' lie

No more tears to dry

You and I, we're like so "bye-bye"

Finally

I am over you

Totally un-blue

And I can hear myself saying

I am better off without you

Stronger than ever and I

I'm tellin' you now

Heero rang the doorbell again, when Relena opened the door Heero grabbed her

shoulders and forced his lips on hers. No matter how she tried she couldn't

break his iron grip, he pulled back but not didn't release her.

"What the hell are you doing Heero Yuy!?", Relena was irritated with him and 

she

opened up her mouth to holler for Duo when his hand clamped over her mouth 

preventing her from uttering a sound.

but his other arm remained around her shoulders, trapping her.

"Relena you are going to here me out! Can't you see I am losing it without

you? I need you Relena!", He removed his hand from her mouth, only to be 

blasted

into damnation by her words "Well I guess you should of thought about that

before you fucked Dorothy, Heero! So why don't you go back to your stupid 

fork

eyed whore and leave me alone for all eternity! `Cause you know what? Duo 

makes

me very happy, and I love him! But you wouldn't understand that, you don't 

even know what love is!!"

Don't go knockin' on my door

Gotta stay away for sure

You say you miss me like crazy now

But I ain't buyin' that

You better get off my back

Don't go knockin' on my door

I can see

It's no mystery

It's so clear to me

What we had is all history

It's OK

I can sleep at night

It will be alright

I can hear myself saying

I am better off without you Stronger than ever and I

I'm tellin' you now

Heero was speechless he couldn't, no he wouldn't believe what he had just

heard.

Was it really that easy for Relena just to get over him with out a second

thought or a shadow of a doubt? Before he had a chance to ask her he

felt someone's fingers encircle his wrist, threatening to break it.

"Heero let go of Relena right now...." Trowa's voice came from behind him, 

dangerous a threatening. Turning his head Heero saw a very angry Trowa, with

Quatre standing just behind him, his arms crossed in a 'don't make us do 

this' pose. Heero let go

of

Relena who in return slapped him so hard she left a red stinging hand mark. 

"Leave!" she growled, "Leave and never show your

face around here again! I don't care where you go or who you sleep with or 

how

much you want me Heero Yuy, I forever wash my hands of you. I want nothing 

to do with you for as long as I live!" she turned her back on him an went 

into the apartment followed by

Trowa and Quatre. The door slam shut along with all the hope he ever had of

getting her back. Heero sighed in defeat; he knew it was their last moment

together. He knew it and he also knew there was nothing he could do to 

change

it.

Don't go knockin' on my door

Don't go knockin' on my door

Don't go knockin' on my door

Do what you want

As long as you don't come back

Don't go knockin' on my door

Gotta stay away for sure

And now I ain't buyin' that

You better get off my back


End file.
